Bubbling Butterflies
by ooOapogeeOoo
Summary: While freaking out in the middle of the Chunnin Exams Sakura has a bit of a panic after she starts hiccuping butterflies! Most of her vibrant butterflies take an interest in Shino, and Shino takes an interest in her. SAKURAxSHINO An old story of mine that's been moved and touched-up.
1. Disaster

A/N: Hey guys, basically going to change the story a bit, but will keep it pretty much the same as it has been moved.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**M**_

Fumbling with and nearly dropping her pencil, Sakura grimaced as another examiner began writing something on his clipboard. She bit her lip softly and smoothed back a long, unruly lock of candy pink hair behind her ear. Her slender pink eyebrows furrowed in concern. She was so nervous, how was she going to make it in the ninja world, she didn't feel as all cut out for the job. She was probably the most vibrantly coloured person there! What with her bright red dress, emerald green eyes and not to mention her crazily coloured hair. Sakura pouted, even Ino seemed to have the ninja ways under her thumb. Kami.

She covered her mouth, the butterflies in her stomach just would not stop fluttering and it was making her feel nauseas as hell, suddenly feeling more nervous at the thought of barfing all over her desk only to have an examiner write something about it on his clipboard. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to calm her nerves, which were again perked as another three teams were announced and told to leave. She clutched her jittering knees under the table, and took a deep breath.

'It's okay Sakura, as long as you don't cheat or do anything stupid you should be okay.' She picked up the exam paper in her small hands and examined it...funnily enough. 'This test is very difficult, even that pineapple haired genius Shikamaru would have trouble with this, it almost _promotes _cheating.' She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

That is until she felt a familiar sting in the back of her head, like the pinch of an insect or something along those lines, suddenly her whole world went black and the last thing that went through her mind was 'Mind substitution no Jutsu.' She came to a thud on the top of her desk and felt another presence inside her head, man it was getting crowded in there, with her, inner Sakura and the loud mouth Ino in there; she'd have to start charging rent soon.

Luckily Sakura's crazy inner jumped to man the guns. Sakura's body flung up to sit in her chair and swivelled. Sakura glared a few lanes down at the young Yamanaka's body slumped over her test papers. "INO YOU _BITCH_ GET _OUT_ OF MY HEAD!" she somehow, even unknown to herself wrenched her arms out in front of her and heaved the blonde haired, blue eyed, girl back into her own body with a with a hefty grunt.

Ino bolted back in her chair and shot with it onto the floor with shock she lay there gobsmacked and finally found the will to sit up and peer over her desk. "What the _hell_ forehead! You should have succumb easily to my Jutsu!" her eyes widened "Unless, you've got someone in there with you to pick up the slack!?" Ino pointed an accusing finger at the cherry haired girl standing triumphantly on her desk, not really giving a shit who saw what.

"That's right Ino-pig, Sakura did cave into your esteemed Jutsu." Her eyes flashed venomously "But I'm not Sakura, do you want to talk to her? I can bring her back but I honestly don't think she wants too, she having a bit of a freak out." The new Sakura scratched the back of her vibrant head awkwardly. This new Sakura felt many eyes on her and she looked around, everyone's eyes, even Sasuke's bored into her. "What are you looking at ya _freaks!?"_ she plopped back into her chair and Neji spoke up.

"Sasuke...I didn't know that your...team mate was...schizophrenic..." he sweat dropped quizzically. Inner Sakura growled "Alright I'm over this have your precious Sakura-Chan back!" Sakura's body suddenly slumped in her chair again, but not a few moments later her body rose up from the desk and looked around with a sickened look on her face, everyone's eyes were boring into her soul and she freaked out. The next thing she knew she felt a small bubble rising up her throat. 'Oh god, don't throw up here in front of all these people! In front of these scary ninja that are going to give me crap for the rest of my life!' She clamped her eyes shut and crumpled one hand in her dress and the other firmly over her mouth.

Then...she hiccupped...

At first she was relieved that it was just a hiccup and not a cookie-toss, feeling relieved she took her hand away only to find something _had_ come out of her mouth! A pink bubble the size of her big toe appeared in front of her avocado eyes and unfurled into a beautiful pink and green butterfly. It stretched its wings open gracefully and flexed them until it small legs...all six, came to rest on the delicate kunoichi's nose. She blinked bewilderedly, all was quiet until.

She hiccupped again...

Another, brighter and even bigger pink ball popped out from between her luscious champagne lips, her scrutinizing gaze stared at it as the ball unfurled into another beautiful pink and green butterfly. It landed softly on her small head which somehow triggered Sakura to...

Hiccup three times in succession...

Three large blobs of glowing pink emerged from the cavern of Sakura's face. Sakura squeaked and crawled under her desk, all three balls had changed into beautiful butterflies that hovered around her face. She one on her nose moved and the tickled from it caused her to sneeze cutely, from her mouth another eight pink balls hurtled out and hovered in the air before slowly unfurling into more butterflies all of which landed on top of her desk. Even Ibiki was staring, he had never seen anything like this, not in all his year had he seen a pastel haired girl hiccup..._butterflies._

Even thinking about butterflies made her hiccup a few more, her hair was now glinting with green and pink butterflies, the scratching of notes authored by the examiners surrounding around the perimeter of the test subjects had ceased. The examiners admired and inspected the fluttering insects looming around a small and terrified girl. Suddenly with the least amount of stealth even a small child could easily muster, Sakura rocketed out of the room, slamming the exam room door behind her.

And everyone was left...

...With her beautiful butterflies...

They came to life from between this sweet girl luscious, rose petal like lips. At least that's what Shino thought as he watched everyone; even some of the coldest looking ninja in the room become captivated by her beautiful creations from her soul. There must have been at least thirty butterflies beating around the room and after they realised their master had left them, decided to hover off in find of new potential homes.

A small butterfly, one of the first Sakura hiccupped up glided over and perched its self on the young Hyuga heiress's small nose, causing her to gasp and clutch her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the six-legged creature in delighted awe. Another of Sakura's creations hovered over to the red headed boy, Subaku no Gaara and landed silently on his sandy hand. He looked at it with caring eyes and stroked its beautiful wings carefully as if we're going to crumple under the pressure of anything other. Another went to the purple face boy and perched its self merrily on his test pencil Kankuro grinned and picked the delicate butterfly between his palms and placed it gingerly on his own head, the pink and green creation didn't seem to mind and crouched atop of one of his cat ears.

Another went to Temari of sand as well, it dove and encircled her giant fan and finally came to a stop on the tip of her finger, and she raised it to eye level to examine it. One of the larger butterflies hovered over to Ibiki and flopped down on his covered head almost happily, Ibiki just stood there amazed at what he was seeing, shimmering insects perching themselves on people who seemed as amazed as he did. He caressed its wing softly and it fluttered against his large, calloused hand he smiled at how small and insignificant this gift was and was reminded to enjoy the little things in life all over again.

While thought taunted him he hadn't noticed that six more butterflies had received recipients. One to Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Lee, noticeable covered in spandex who was all too happy to receive a 'Beautiful gift from his precious flower Sakura' Ibiki suddenly noticed that all the butterflies that had chosen someone to sit one, had chosen someone from Sakura's age group, all rookies and all mostly that Sakura knew.

The remainder of the colourful butterflies fluttered around the room and began advancing on one boy, a boy that kept to himself and watched the unfolding scene from afar with extreme interest. The butterflies hovered through the air and all of them landed on Shino, on his head, on the rims of his glasses, the tips of his fingers and around the hem of his jacket. Naruto who was sitting not too far from him watched with a grin on his face as the bug expert was bombarded with Sakura's stunning bugs. Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura! He'd completely forgotten about her.

Naruto turned to Ibiki who was standing there with a pissed off looking Anko who was now tearing down her banner that she had worked so hard on placing. "Ne, is the exam over!?" Naruto asked obnoxiously over the small crowd. Ibiki nodded wordlessly and smiled as one of the butterflies crawled onto his eyelid. Naruto leaped up from his chair and ran for the door "Where are you going, _dobe_?" He heard Sasuke's annoyed voice in the background "If you must know _teme_, I'm going to go make sure that Sakura's okay, she looked pretty freaked out!" he scratched his head and accompanied it with a corny smile "Do you know where she _is_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well judging by the trail of butterflies down the hall way, I'd say she ran to the girls' bathroom." He grinned sheepishly. Ino stood up from her chair "You better not go in there Naruto. Its girls only and I think you're the last person she wants to see." She said matter-of -factly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the know it all blonde. "Hey you started this! She only started hiccupping after you tried your mind substitution on her!" throughout this argument Shino stood up calmly and trudged toward the door. Exiting through it with the stealth a ninja master would be envious of.

Shino's eyes widened behind his black shades, the whole hall way was eloped in a cover pink and green fluttering wings. He followed the path of knowing butterflies, careful as not to tread on them, as he ventured further and further down the hall. After what seemed like a few minutes he heard soft sobbing ahead, coming from what looked like the girl's toilet, Naruto was right, well it was a pretty standard chick thing to run to the girls bathroom when you suffering a crisis. He placed an open palm on the pasty blue door of the bathroom, took a deep breath and pushed his way through and what he saw made his knees quiver.

The whole room was filled with a fantastic array of different coloured butterflies, of all shapes and sizes as well as bubbles of pink and green chakra. And there was Sakura, weeping and holding herself on the cold tiled floor, her body shook with tremors as she gasped for air only to hiccup and have another pesky blob in front of her face. In the not too far distance she could see the visage of a person, probably Ino to tease her about how much of a freak she'd become. She closed her eyes and felt two warm tears slide down her cheeks, suddenly her vision came into focus and there was a boy her age, wrapped in about ten coats looking down at her. He squatted on the ground inspected her. Sakura raised an eyebrow for the second time that day.

Shino slowly and shakily raised a quivering hand and wiped away a stray tear away with his thumb. He watched her through his dark glasses as the never ending flow of tears spilled out from her puffy, mint eyes. His hand rubbed over her uncovered arm tenderly as he wiped away her tears with his other. She looked at his sunglasses sadly and wriggled forward to get closer to the only comfort she had. Shino noted this and gingerly wrapped the quivering girl up in his broad arms; she clung to him like a sticky pink marshmallow and cried her eyes out on his shoulder.

The young bug wielder rubbed soothing circles in the small of her back and her sobs ceased into hiccups, which brought him back to her original predicament. What the hell was going on with this strange girl? Why the hell was she hiccupping butterflies? It was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen but before he could gather his thoughts, two arguing loud mouth blondes tried to squeeze through the door. He felt Sakura's small digits twist in his jacket; he frowned and summoned a swarm of his Kikaichu which pushed on the door and kicked the two offenders out of the room.

Sakura's mint eyes widened as she saw a hoard of small black beetles push the two people she could use the least of out the door. She looked up at Shino, he slowly removed his glasses and Sakura's radiating eyes were met with shining luscious brown ones which calmed her soul, just like her favourite chocolate. Shino's larger hand dove into Sakura's pink tresses and pushed her head onto his comfortable shoulder she sighed contentedly as he resumed rubbing calming circles on her back. Suddenly he chuckled, Sakura's eyes shot open and looked at him in pure anger, he was laughing at her? Oh great the one person that was being nice to her is laughing at her.

He hugged her reassuringly "Your hiccups have stopped..." he began rubbing her back again and she smiled. "Yeah"

Neither of them moved and that's just how they stayed for the next half an hour.

A/N: There we go! Next chapter will be up tomorrow with a bit of editing! Enjoy.


	2. Toilet Troubles

A/N: Another quick update, made a few corrections. Hope you all enjoy!

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**M**_

He whispered comforting words in her perfect little ears as he encircle his arms around her small waist, he held her close not wanting the world to snatch her away from him with its unfair grasp in such a calming and serene moment. Her red face disappeared into his jacket and her feminine nose was met with the smell of a not so feminine man. Cinnamon and sandal wood rushed through her senses and invaded her thoughts as she clung onto the Aburame boy for comfort and reassurance.

...Hiccup...

Shino smiled softly and continued his repeated administrations on her back to calm her jittery nerves; she signed contentedly and somehow managed to wiggle her way closer into the body of this wonderful boy. Suddenly Shino jumped back a little bit and pulled the collar of his shirt out, a green and pink butterfly trudged out unhappily from under the sweaty boys' shirt. Sakura giggled softly and watched as it danced up into the air above the two teens. The both watched in awe as it was followed by five Kikaichu who attached themselves to the butterfly and turned it a shimmering blue instead of pink and green.

Sakura was the first to speak up "What are they doing?" she watched intently Shino looked down at her inquisitive face and looked back up at his insects and Sakura's butterfly "They're sharing chakra" he said simply. She nodded; somehow understanding what was happening and she watched as his insects flickered around her butterfly and smiled. Shino picked her up off the floor, still holding her around her waist. "Would you like to stay with me for the night?" he asked not really comprehending what he was saying.

Her pink head shot up from his chest and her face went bright red, realising what he said he also went bright red "Not in that way, since my clan deals with insects, my family may be able to help you with your problem" he said referring with a hand to the colourful array of butterflies coating the walls of the girls' bathroom. The redness drained from her face a little bit and she nodded slowly almost unsure of what to do. Shino felt his heart flutter as she nodded, still holding her close he hugged her and rubbed her back, evoking another other-worldly hiccup from the pink haired girl.

The two ninja teens, so wrapped up in their own world that they hardly noticed the bathroom door fling open. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke burst through the door, landing on the cold, tiled floor in a heap. A few others stood outside the door and their mouths dropped as they saw the two wrapped up in a loving embraced surrounded by stunning butterflies. Sakura made a pitiful sound and ran into one of the cubicles, slamming the door behind her; the butterflies attached to various objects flickered their wings and soared around the room. Landing on the new comers, many of the butterflies swooped out of the open door and disappeared down the hall way and out into the big wide world. "Sakura?!" Ino jumped up from the floor, and pointed and insinuation finger and her wide fore-headed friend who was currently in hiding. "What are you doing hugging bug-boy!?" Sakura said nothing and tried to find a way for the toilet to swallow her whole. Shino frowned behind his collar, he was so enjoying that cuddle.

"I'm offering comfort and the ability to help her with her...hiccup problems" Shino said un-emotionally, Ino folded her arms and looked away defiantly. "Sakura will be staying with me and the rest of my clan until we discover what the cause of...this_ anomaly_." Ino snarled "She doesn't need _your_ help!" Sakura hiccupped again and another pink and green butterfly crawled out from under the toilet door "Of course she doesn't" he said sarcastically as the butterfly crawled around aimlessly on the floor.

Anko angrily entered the room and stomped over to Shino. "Look we don't have time for your _romance!_ What the hell's going on?" Sakura hiccupped loudly and a huge butterfly darted out from the only occupied loo and flew onto Anko's face. "She has a _bit_ of a problem at the moment and she's very embarrassed." Shino spoke up for Sakura; she just clenched her eyes shut and waited patiently for all this drama to dissipate. Anko's eyes widened as she coaxed the huge butterfly onto her fore-finger. "I see! Well if you just follow me I'll show all of you where your next exam is tomorrow and I'll let you guys head off and let you get this sorted" Shino nodded and Sakura sighed and sigh of anguish, she'd forgotten there was more to this stupid exam.

Anko stomped excitedly out of the room with the noise equivalent to an elephant and left the teens to themselves. Sakura shyly opened the toilet door and looked around anxiously.

"Are you okay Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto jogged up to Sakura looking extremely worried, her eyes widened and she hiccupped yet again, a butterfly unfurled from her lips and flew off. Her eyes teared up and she folded her arms, trying to comfort her self "No" she said quietly as she faced the ground rubbing her arms. Naruto patted her shoulder comfortingly "I'm here for you Sakura! And I dunno if it will make you feel any better but...those butterflies were _beautiful_." He smiled as she looked into his eyes, shocked, her face gracefully lit up with a huge smile. "Thanks Naruto."

Eventually after a bit of walking they reached their destination, the forest of death. "This is the forest of death and where you'll be taking the second part of your exam" behind her was a forest surrounded by a tall metal fence, a lock and sign saying 'forbidden entry' Sakura shivered, shit it was going be scary in there tomorrow, not that it wasn't now. "You will be here at three tomorrow, not minute later or your team will be disqualified" everyone nodded. "Dismissed!" Many ninja disappeared in clouds of smoke or shot up into nearby trees. All that were left were the rookies; Sakura looked over at Shino who nodded curtly to her, indicating to follow him.

A voice that Sakura preferred to not hear spoke up in the background, "God Fore-head, I knew you were a freak but..._damn!_" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and Shino whizzed around lifting his hand in the direction of the loud mouthed, annoying blonde girl. A cloud of his Kikaichu swarmed towards her, clicking a buzzing angrily "You will meet an unfortunate end if you don't close your mouth woman" he said in an annoyed tone. Ino folded her arms and looked back at her male team mates, expecting back up. They shook their heads and looked at her sadly, both indicating that they knew she deserved it. She scoffed and the Kikaichu slowly invaded Shino's body, back to where they belonged.

Shino turned to the ashamed Pink haired girl and touched her arm to get her attention "Come, we will get this sorted" Sakura nodded and sniffed as she turned around and walked away from the other ninja, completely embarrassed by the butterflies emerging from her body. 'Oh well' she thought 'At least they're not coming out my ass.' Her eyes bulged 'Oh god I hope I didn't jinx that!'


	3. Awkward

A/N: Why are you screwing my nice titles FF?

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**M**_

Sakura looked up at the darkening heavens; black clouds eloped over a once bright sky and rumbled threateningly. She smiled solemnly; the weather was strangely reflecting how she felt inside. Dark, depressed, alone and most of all...unsure. She clenched her hands trying to get the feeling back into her cold, numb fingers. The pink haired girl shivered softly, hoping that this was some kind of obscene dream that she would wake up from any minute.

Sakura gazed over at Shino who was walking idly beside her, the visible parts of his face were completely devoid of emotion and he walked as if he were a robot. She looked down at her right arm, swaying softly at her side as she walked. Hoping desperately that this was actually a dream she pinched her arm, as hard as she could. And it hurt, her eyes widened as she felt the pain coarse through her arm and into her fingers. This was no dream she concluded as she looked over at Shino.

His dark glasses turned to her and she sucked in a gasp of air, Sakura looked down at her hands that she was now wringing. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly "There's no need to worry Sakura, you are not alone and you're not the only one who has insects inside them." She smiled, he was right, she wasn't alone and even though he hardly knew her he was willing to help, but she still didn't feel comforted. The thought of having insects potentially crawling around inside her was enough to almost set her off again. Her bottom lip knotted up as she whimpered, "Thank you Shino" Shino looked at her and felt his heart tighten as he watched the tears run down her gorgeous face.

Watching this vulnerable girl weep by his side made him feel things he'd never experienced before, he felt compelled to do something and agreed that the right thing to do was comfort and reassure her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and sighed as he felt her face wriggle into his chest and her arms twist in the back of his jacket. Another butterfly jumped out from beneath his chin and he chuckled at the familiarity, he placed his chin atop of her bubblegum coloured head and carefully rubbed her back, being cautious as not to startle her.

His eyes softened behind his glasses as he felt her relax in his arms. He slid his glasses over his forehead where they came to rest on his fluffy hair. He grasped her shoulders and forced her to look into his deep hazelnut eyes. "Sakura, please don't cry, I'm going to help you" She gasped as she looked into his stunning eyes, she smiled softly "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy...and grateful that someone is taking up their time to help me out."

Shino's smile turned into a wry grin as he rubbed her shoulders "Come one Sakura, we're nearly at my house." She nodded and followed him through a forest the pair finally came to an iron gate with a huge house beyond it. Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head no pun intended "Wow Shino, this is amazing" he nodded and felt his ego pulse with pride in his family.

"My whole clan lives here" he shrugged "We need a big house for all of us to dwell in" she nodded silently and was snapped out of her own world when he unlatched the huge gates. He stepped inside and held it open for her, motioning her through "Ladies first." He smiled cheekily under his jacket collar and waved a hand in front of him, she smiled coyly in return. Sakura looked at the giant house ahead of her and hiccupped nervously, her eyes crossed as a pink and green butterfly came to rest on her small nose.

Shino laughed heartily "There's nothing to be afraid of Sakura, my family are not as intimidating as you think them to be." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along the path towards his house. Stunning plants and flowers lined the twisting path that their feet padded on as they came closer to the Aburame house hold. Before she knew it they had reached the front door, with Shino still gently holding her arm he twisted open the knob on the door and the pair entered.

Inside the house was very clean, nothing was out of place, it was very warm and had a really homey feel to the place, it smelt like cinnamon and sandal wood. Sakura smiled at the familiarity and gasped as a tall man towered over her, she sunk back behind Shino who in turn squeezed her arm to try and reassure her. The man raised his eyebrow "What's this Shino?" his voice had a hint of tease to it and he crossed his arms.

Shino blushed under his collar, the bugs inside him buzzed inside him as he tried to settle his emotions "This" he motioned towards the uncertain mint eyed girl "Is Sakura Haruno, during the exam she began experiencing problems and I believe it is my duty to help her" Shino puffed his chest out a little bit and stood his ground.

"Oh? And what are these problems?" As on cue Sakura hiccupped loudly, a huge butterfly landed on the older man's head and fluttered peacefully deciding his semi-afro would make a good home during the stormy weather. Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she clutched her hands to her chest. "I am so sorry!" she jumped forward, stood on her tippiest tippy toes and lightly coaxed the insect onto her awaiting hand, where it perched just as happily as it did before. Sakura stepped back and eyed the butterfly in her hand, hoping it would distract her mind from the awkward situation.

The younger Aburame boy smirked under his collar as he shot the other man a dirty look. "Alright, I see what you mean son; I'll see what I can do." Sakura's head shot up from her previous distraction and gazed at the man, almost in awe. "You're Shino's father?" The man nodded and in return she bowed respectfully "Thank you for helping me in my time of need, Aburame-sama" the older man's voice bellowed through the halls as he laughed "Ah Sakura, when my son brings home a beautiful girl, I should be the one bowing with respect." And he did so.

Shino's father began to walk away, into the deep resides of the huge house "Oh and Shino, some relatives have come to stay so there are no vacant rooms at the moment, Sakura will have to stay with you." He said, wavy a hand over his should nonchalant "Oh and Sakura" She looked at Shino's father, dumbstruck "Call me Shibi." He disappeared around the corner and Sakura and Shino were left alone.

The young boy coughed behind a closed fist embarrassedly "I'm sorry Sakura, I hope you don't mind staying with me, I had no idea I was having relatives over today" he lied. His dad had told him about a week ago. But Sakura didn't need to know the fine details. Sakura blushed as she looked up from her butterfly "Not at all Shino-kun, I would actually prefer it, I don't exactly feel like being alone right now especially in such an unfamiliar place." He nodded as she looked solemnly down at the fluttering insect. Suddenly she smiled brightly "And you were right, your family isn't as scary as I thought, although I haven't met them all yet." He smiled became a nervous one and he chuckled.

"Let's get you settled in" as he motioned for her to follow him.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review, no pressure.


	4. Bug Box

A/N: Another shorty.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**M**_

Shino's room wasn't as immaculate as she expected it to be. It was quaint to say the least, an average sized room with a double bed sitting quietly in the middle of the room, a wooden dresser by the door and a large window behind the bed. What really caught Sakura's attention was a table with a glass case sitting on top of it, filled with a unique array of bugs. She gasped as she took in the sights of the room until she heard Shino speak up. "It's not much but welcome to my room Sakura." She turned to him and smiled brightly "It's not as tidy as I thought it would be."

The young Aburame heir walked over to his un-made bed and sat down, watching the bright young girl marvel at his insect case. He strangely found himself speaking without need or accord "I collect bugs, it's a hobby" he watched the back of Sakura's pink head bob as she nodded, still hypnotized by the insects. Shino watched as he saw her shoulders perk up, she whizzed around and smiled apologetically "Sorry, your collection is pretty interesting" she admitted shamefully and walked up to him.

The noble bed dipped from the weight of Sakura's posterior as she sat down next to the young Shino. He himself found his face heating up and his chest tightening, he gulped as a large wad of saliva wedged its self uncomfortably in his throat. She was still dishevelled from the stress of the day and her eyes were still puffy from the tears they had spilled, but god she was beautiful, even in the dull light of his room. She radiated serenity and peace as she sat quietly next to him, almost as if she was waiting for something.

Her small fists tightened as she twisted them in her ruby red dress "Thank you Shino, I know I've probably said that a thousand times today but...I really mean it" she smiled softly and nodded meaningfully and before he knew it her dainty arms shot over his shoulders and dragged him into an awkward hug. From under his shades his eyes widened astronomically and they slowly looked down at the back of her coral head. After a few moments she was still holding him and he'd finally regained his composure.

Not really knowing what to do, he did the obvious and doubtfully brought his arms up behind her and placed them on her small back. He blinked slowly as her smaller form sunk into his, courage arose from the depths of his heart and he tightened his hold, his large hands fanning out on her back as he held her steadily. Even in this awkward position Sakura seemed to fit against him, her every curve moulding against him and being a teenage boy he took advantage of their situation and carefully dipped his nose into her cherry blossom curls and inhaled sneakily.

Her scent was heavenly, his eyes almost rolled in his head. The smell of lilies and other flowers wafted up his nostrils. It was delightful and he never wanted her to leave his room. Not in the perverted way of course, Sakura's feminine but strong fingers tightened in his shirt as she clung to him. Their embrace was so angelic and peaceful like that found in sappy romance novels.

A blush dusted across Shino's features. Those kinds of thoughts are the last thing he should be thinking about with this vulnerable young girl pressed against him he admitted. And as if she had read his mind she broke the embrace, a strange tension filled the room. One Shino had never experienced, it was even worthy enough for him to raise an eyebrow at. Sakura smiled bashfully "It smells like dinners ready" the smell of Sakura was replaced by the alluring scent of dinner time.

He nodded, trying to be casual "I guess we should go down then" he hesitantly removed his larger hands from her waist and stood up, offering her a hand. She accepted it gracefully and placed her much smaller hand in his and he led her out of the room.

A/N: Just a quick filler chapter. Gotta make the story sequential and all. Hope you enjoyed, and as always feel free to review!


	5. Dad's Shinanigans

A/N: Why is it always so awkward meeting someone's family?

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**M**_

The dining room was bustling with many different members of the Aburame clan who were picking at plates on a table and loading the ones in their hands with food. Laughter and chattering was heard as well as the clicking of chopsticks and clanking of glasses. Sakura marvelled at the amount of people in the room, there must have been at least thirty people in that room, shuffling about and piling food on their plates.

She had never felt so intimidated in her life...well she could think of some situations that were a close match but this was like nothing she had ever experienced. With Shino at her side she reluctantly made her way to the table, multiple family members looked at her in surprise as she made her way. Whispers of "Pink Hair?" drifted around her; it was more of a question than a statement, a ninja with bright pink hair what a paradox.

Sakura managed to place a smile on her jittering face as she stood at the table filling her plate. Dinner was definitely going to be a mission. Shino on the other hand was standing among his genetic peers watching Sakura like a hawk as she picked at the food on the table. He sighed and frowned as she smiled nervously at his aunt and uncle, they were probably wondering how the heck she became a ninja with such bright hair.

He smiled under his hood, her beautiful unruly pink locks, the ones that flowed over her shoulders and down her back. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of a new friend in such a way but he couldn't help himself. She was so pretty; she was like a beacon, in a room full of darkly cloaked people she stood out most with her bright hair and dark red dress, in the world of the ninja she stood out like a rare flower that you only come across once in a lifetime.

A Sakura flower...

The blood rushed to his cheeks as he smiled cheesily to himself under his hood. He was broken out of his daze when his dad placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "You caught a fine girl there son, I don't know how you did it, but you did a great job" Shino's eyebrows shot up from under his frames "Dad?" His father looked at him lovingly "Are you drunk?" Shibi waved a hand in front of his son, dismissing his claims "No of course not! That would be very irresponsible for a clan leader!" He hid his vessel of beer behind his back and laughed awkwardly.

Shino place his food on a table next to him and crossed his arms accusingly over his chest. "Well just so you know dad, you've got the wrong idea" He was more trying to lie to himself than his old man. "We're just friend and I'm offering my services to her in her time of need" Shibi rose an eyebrow of his own cheekily. "Oh I bet you are" With a quiet chuckle he strode off smugly to probably annoy some other guests.

Shino finished his meal and he folded his arms like an angry child his old man was such a perv. He huffed and leaned against one of the various walls in his house. What the hell was his dad on, thinking dirty things like that and even worse... voicing them! He looked over at Sakura who was walking towards him looking devastated. "Sakura what's wrong?" she looked like she was going to cry as she held her plate.

"I hiccupped" Shino, for the fourth time that night raised his eyebrow, he suddenly realised what she meant when he looked over at the serving table. A bright pink butterfly was fluttering innocently above the table and his family watched it in awe, Sakura hiccupped again and her hand flew to her mouth as another butterfly unfurled its self and fluttered off to the table. She pushed her plate into Shino's hands and rushed off to the bedroom she was staying in, totally ashamed at herself that she couldn't contain her...problem. Now Shino's whole family thinks she's a freak.

Shino watched her retreat up the stairs with her hands secured firmly over her mouth. He sighed and was about to go after her until an elder grabbed his shoulder "Who is that girl Shino?" Shino's eyes widened, a village elder was talking to him "A friend who is in need of our clans knowledge of insects elder-sama" the elder nodded "Because of her...butterflies?" the elder indicated to the butterflies hovering over the flood. Shino just nodded and looked on surprisingly as his family members embraced the insects with much glee.

"Does that girl know who her father is?" the elder asked randomly as Shino looked on "I don't know elder-sama, why do you ask?" Shino was baffled, why would Sakura's father have anything to do with this? "These butterflies, pink hair and stunning green eyes are definitely a hereditary trait from her parents correct?" Shino nodded "So Sakura just needs to find out where she gets the butterflies from, it probably didn't come from her mother as bloodline limits are usually more dominate in males. So Sakura just needs to find her the man in her family with her eyes and hair and there she will find out about her butterflies."

The elder nodded "If Sakura wants to uncover her true self, about her abilities and her clan, tell her to come to me and I will set her in the right direction." The older Aburame finished and disappeared into the sea of family members. Shino stood wordlessly with Sakura's plate still in his hands and he decided to tell her about what the clan elder had told him. He pushed himself through the crowd and trudged thoughtfully up the stairs.


	6. Hot and Heavy

A/N: Okay, I just want to point out that yes, Naruto and the gang were like 13 in the Chunnin exams. So just for this fic I want you to imagine that everything is the same, but they're just 18. The magic of fanfiction!

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**M**_

For some reason Shino felt nervous, okay it wasn't for some reason, it was for a particular reason and that reason was...Sakura. He was standing outside his own bedroom door and had never felt so out of his comfort zone. A white wooden door was the only thing standing between him and the woman that he wanted nothing more than to help. He knew she was mortified, probably starving and was feeling like the most alienated person on the planet. He knew that feeling and he knew he could get her out of it too.

With a plate full of food in one hand and a brass door knob in the other he took a deep breath and prepared himself for comforting a distraught hormonal teenage girl. Good thing he prepared himself too because Sakura had buried her head in his favourite pillow and was crying her eyes out. He grimaced as he placed her plate on his dresser and walked cautiously over to his bed with this foreign object strewn across it and he did the only thing he knew he could to help her. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently. First in little circle on the small of her back then he got more courageous and began rubbing her shoulders and dusting his fingers over her smooth neck.

Her sobs quieted into hiccups and sadly...hiccups meant butterflies which got her crying all over again, with even more gusto. Shino looked on sadly as four hiccupped butterflies fluttered around her face. "Sakura, please don't cry. Don't be ashamed, this is a place you can leave that feeling outside and not worry about it. In this house you are one of us, a bug user and my family will treat you as such. Not a freak or an alien, but bug users...just like me." Sakura rolled over onto her side and wiped her face childishly. She nodded reluctantly but stayed quiet.

Shino placed a hand on her shaking shoulder "Downstairs after you had left my family members were astounded by your butterflies" Sakura looked worried "They were mystified by them; I heard some of the women saying how beautiful and stunning they thought they were. I saw the strongest men of my clan looking on with the curiosity of infants. Sakura don't be ashamed of your gift" his fingers squeezed her shoulder lightly; Sakura's emerald eyes looked up gratefully to Shino's glasses.

He reluctantly removed his glasses, displaying his warm hazel eyes and stood up from the bed, walking over to his dresser "I brought your food up after realizing that you probably haven't eaten since before the exam today." He grabbed her plate and handed it to her, she nodded and took it from him "And I won't leave until you've eaten something." He folded his arms and stood defiantly as Sakura rolled her red eyes. "Yes sir, only if you sit next to me, I feel weird when people are watching me eat as their only entertainment."

The boy nodded and plopped down on the bed next to her and watched her eat out of the corner of his eye. He watched as her soft, plump, pink lips parted and lightly kissed her food as it passed through her lips and disappeared into her mouth as she chewed carefully and delicately. Mouthful after mouthful the food passed through her lips and before he knew it he had sneakily watched her eat her entire meal by just looking as her pretty pink lips. His chest tightened as she smiled sweetly to him and handed him her plate, Shino slid it onto a nearby table and sat back next to her. There was a pleasant silence between the pair that is until Sakura dove into his arms and knocked him onto his back.

Shino could feel her nose tickling his neck and the warm air from her lips fluttering against his skin; he shivered and noted that her arms around his torso were gripping him quite hard. She was crying again, he knew this because she was shaking and sobbing. He placed an arm under her head and put one over her waist, rubbing assuring circles on her red dress as she eloped him in a vice grip embrace. Suddenly one of her slim, shapely legs jumped up from the mattress and landed softly on his waist. Shino, after realising he hadn't been breathing for the last few minutes, decided to start again by taking in a huge lungful of air.

Maybe rubbing her back hadn't exactly been as good idea as he thought. Well...if this is the reaction he was actually after, he concluded that this was actually a winning way and noted it down in his memory banks for later. But now he had to get thoughts like that out of his head, with a curvaceous, vulnerable girl wound around him like a snake he had to sort himself out. But the only thing that came to his mind was..._god _she can get her legs up _high_. Shino swallowed a mouthful of flem that was welling up uncomfortably in his throat; he had never been in a situation like this. Nothing he had experienced in ninja school had prepared him for this for this and as a matter of fact he now thinks they should.

"Why'd you stop" Sakura mumbled into his neck, he smiled embarrassedly as her soft lips teased his skin as she spoke. So Shino shakily started rubbing her back again, bugger it, even though it felt a bit dodgy to him, he was going to do it because she asked and that he knew she needed it. In return the pink haired girl hummed into his neck and rubbed her leg repeatedly over his waist, and he hoped it wouldn't go any lower...sort of. "Thanks for helping me Shino" he nodded wordlessly and noted that she had calmed down and had stopped crying which was a plus.

Sakura on the other hand loved the fluttering, careful and reluctant touches Shino was placing on her body. She felt so safe, so protected and so _hot_, it was strange, no man had looked after her like he had, not Naruto, not Sasuke and thankfully not Lee and she wanted more.

A/N: Looks like things are heating up!


	7. Hide the Panties

A/N: This chapter involves adult scenarios. Hide your young ones!

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**M**_

Shino's eyes bugged out of his head as Sakura's lips pressed firmly onto Shino's rocketing pulse. He thought nothing of it and passed it off as an accidental brush, that is until those plump lips pressed against his neck again, this time more lovingly and soft but yet with a more demanding feel to it. Shino breathed out heavily and tightened his hold on her waist; she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed thoughtfully as Shino gaped like a fish out of water. After a few awkwardly silent moments Shino shot off the bed, pulling his jacket over his waist and trying to flare it out to make it look larger.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" Sakura sat up on his double bed and blinked "Okay, should I do the same? I don't have anything to wear..." she admitted shamefully. Shino opened the door and stood behind it, out of Sakura's view. "I'll get you something" he slammed the door behind him and leaned against the frame, trying to catch his breath and calm his body. He growled as his uncle passed him, grinned and gave him the thumbs up. Shino stomped off to a nearby bathroom to 'get ready for bed'.

After fifteen minutes Shino closed his bedroom door behind him with a click, in his arms was an oversized black t-shirt and shorts, definitely not his. Sakura looked away from the glass tank full of interesting and eye catching bugs to look over at the boy. "I'm sorry about before" she said as she graciously accepted the clothes from her temporary roommate. "I got carried away" her eyes were lying but he nodded anyway, it was going to be a long night.

She yawned and popped a few vertebrae in her back as she stretched "I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get changed" she nodded curtly and followed him "If you want you can have a shower" at the word shower Sakura's solemn face brightened considerably. She nodded vigorously and hugged Shino briefly as she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Shino looked at the locked door in shock then shook his head, muttering at how weird girls were.

Shino retreated to his room and climbed into his bed, he smiled pleasantly as he felt his aching back sink into the soft mattress. It was still a crappy night, the sky was full of cloud and he could hear thunder grumbling in the distance, specs of rain water flecked over his windows. Thankfully the moon was full and would occasionally dart out from behind a cloud and illuminate the room. The laughter from down stairs was starting to die down and Shino could hear his dad singing with a slur in the distance even though it was still a nice night. He gulped, and realised that tonight was going to be the first time he had ever shared a bed.

Sure he had shared tents with his team on missions, but they slept in their own sleeping bags and rotated for watching shifts. But this was incomparable, there was going to be nothing between Sakura and himself apart from the thin layer of clothes on their backs. He gulped, under the sheets their bodies could touch; their skin could connect if they didn't keep their distance. This was most definitely going to be a long night.

Not long after those thoughts entered Shino's mind Sakura popped open the door and slunk in. She almost glowed in the moonlight, her body was showered by the rays and even in an over sized shirt she looked stunning. She placed her clothes on Shino's dresser and folded her arms over her chest; he could still see the gracious curves of her breasts under the dark shirt and he shuffled over to the most left hand side of the bed. Giving Sakura nearly the entire bed, she giggled lightly and walked over to the bed, the dark shirt tugging up her luscious thighs as she did so. "The shorts didn't fit so I'm just going to wear this" she pinched the large shirt with her fingers and sighed. Shino almost groaned as the shirt rode up as she did so, he squeaked pathetically at the back of his throat, making Sakura look very concerned. "Are you okay Shino-kun?" There was that squeak again.

The poor boy clenched his eyes shut and nodded, somehow managing to find his voice under a thick layer of hormones "Yeah I'm okay, my neck hurts a little bit, but I'm good." He rubbed his neck to give more emphasis to his lie. Sakura looked at him sadly then suddenly brightened, Shino for some reason had a sinking feeling of impending doom right in his gut. "I'll give you a back rub!" She knelt up on the bed next to him, offering her 'services'.

Shino jumped as she placed her fingers on his shoulders, he tensed under her touch "No that's okay you don't have to" Sakura frowned "You've helped me so much, it's the least I can do, plus I want to," she smiled sweetly and Shino sighed dejectedly as she helped him roll over. What Sakura did next almost made Shino yell out, she sat on top of his ass and placed her small hand on his back "Gosh you _are_ tense" god she had _no_ idea, she worked her hands skilfully into his flesh and he felt his eyes lulling shut as she rode him. The feeling was strangely nice, having a woman comfort him, touch him and...Sit on him, he felt like a pervert but was loving the feeling too much to care.

He moaned uncontrollably as she rubbed her fingers perfectly over a knot in his back, Sakura smiled as the great, secretive Shino melted like butter underneath her. Grinning devilishly she rolled her hips against his behind as she pretended to reach a tough spot. Shino moaned again and she raised an eyebrow, laying her whole body over him she held him and rolled her hips again, earning a hiss. "Good massage Shino-kun?" she saw the back of his brunette head nod so she decided to roll off him and let him regain his composure, knowing he was itching for more. After doing so he rolled onto his back and licked his lips, he stared at the ceiling then finally over at Sakura who was looking at him hungrily.

She hesitantly fingered the holes on his chest "Is this where your Kikaichu live?"She asked as she mindlessly caressed his holes. His Kikaichu buzzed under his skin, egging him on to do something with the woman in his bed. He nodded "Yeah" not the most intelligent answer but he couldn't be blamed. Without thinking Sakura leaned down and kissed one of the holes adorning his chest, each hole was the size of a marble and he had eight of them lined up on his chest. Four on each side, spaced out evenly and she kissed each one. Shino could feel his chest tighten as his heart rate increased, he felt so privileged to have such a gorgeous woman anywhere close to him let alone in his bed.

His chest was not the only thing tightening at Sakura's administrations as each of his Kikaichu holes were kissed tenderly by this angel, but he could honestly not care less. Suddenly Sakura's breath taking eyes met his, her stunning sea-green eyes that had unknowingly captured his thumping heart. A small, smooth, flawless hand cupped his face softly and she smiled, his hormones had taken over his body and his larger hand enveloped hers and he pressed it harder into his face, he rubbed his face against it like a cat in heat.

The two teens lay on their sides facing one another. Sakura's eyes lidded with lust and her lips looked so soft and red in the cool light. So soft. Shino, unaware of himself nudged his head closer and closer to hers. Their hearts were racing, her fingers danced across his chest, not knowing what to do with themselves. Shino was brought back from earth to heaven when their noses touched; it was becoming so real. He watched her eyes close as she awaited her prince charming kiss.

Everything was silent in the world; they couldn't hear the sound of the rain pounding on the window or the cracking of lighting. All that was heard was the beating of their heats in their ears and the fire of their hormones as their lips finally brushed together. It was like electricity in Sakura's stomach and like fire in Shino's veins. He pushed his lips more desperately against hers and could taste the flavour of her lip gloss. He moaned into her mouth, it was cherry. Of course it was. Sakura's tongue darted out and traced his lower lip and met the tip of his tongue. She sucked it with her pouty lips and kissed him again with even more fervour.

His large hand rubbed against her waist, riding the shirt higher up her body and displaying more of her long, flawless legs. Shino's other hand cupped her face and knotted his fingers in her tresses and her hands fingered the strands of brown hair adorning his head. Sakura moaned as he rubbed her back and pressed his chest to hers. She gasped and broke the kiss as she felt the skin of his hand meet the flesh of her waist; Shino looked at her with his face full of worry, cursing himself for taking it too far. Sakura smiled bashfully and swiftly pulled the oversized shirt down over her hips. Shino gave her an apologetic, knowing look and made the move to get out of the bed; her hand shot out and grabbed his forearm. "Don't leave; I'm just a little self-conscious... I want you to stay" she looked at him like a lost puppy and he nodded.

He pulled the sheets on the bed back and climbed into the bed, Sakura sat up the pillow and tucked her feet in then wriggled her body in, the whole time being aware of where her shirt was. Now fully covered Sakura regained her confidence and turned to Shino who looked like he had lost all of his. "Sorry I took it too far" he rolled over away from her towards the window and sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, what a drama queen with a beautiful woman in his bed all he can do is sulk.

"Oh Shino, relax" she wriggled in the bed and moved towards him. She cuddled him from behind and looped her arms around his waist, he shivered and smiled, even after what he'd done she was still willing to touch him, even after seeing the holes on his body where his insects dwell, she still wanted to share the bed with them. Suddenly a bright pink butterfly sat on Shino's nose making him go cross eyed, he smiled and Sakura growled "I'm so sorry Shino" she made a move to remove the invasive insect but he grabbed her hand and let it sit.

With the pair now on their backs they stared quietly at the shining insect, he looked over at the girl staring intently at the butterfly. Feeling slightly cheesy he looped his arm around the back of her head so she could use it as a pillow and in turn she rested her head on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The stared intently at the butterfly which walked down his nose, over his lips and onto his chest, it sat in the middle of his chest by his Kikaichu holes and bet its wings. A few Kikaichu ventured out from Shino's warm, safe body and began to interact with the butterfly, twitching antennae and the such.

Sakura's perfect finger reached out and carefully caressed the butterflies twitching wing, it fluttered and her eyes softened, maybe her new skill wouldn't be so bad. She felt her body warm as Shino's deep, lulling voice rumbled from his chest. "I talked to a village elder who seemed to know something about your...butterflies" she nodded at his lack of a better word and sat up, intent on hearing what he had to say. "He said that this arising skill is probably a bloodline limit from your father or a grandfather" he saw her eyes darken and look away. "If you want to know about yourself and your new talent, all you have to do is go end see the Aburame elder and he'll set you on the right path."

Her eyes had brightened a little more and she had a small, sad smile adorning her face The soft plump lips in Shino's mind appeared to dwindle a lot longer than anticipated. Maybe she was waiting for something, his reaction maybe? Perhaps an identically loving kiss? Smartly he decided to react with the latter and he pressed his smooth lips against hers and parted them. He could feel her porcelain hand on his face again, this time more desperate and demanding than the last. He felt dirty for taking advantage of a lost, lonely girl but contradicted these thoughts, maybe he could help her find herself and maybe they could be lonely together.

He had felt so lonely until their lives became linked, how they had become close. He'd never realized how empty his life was, how cold he was until this fulfilling warmth had entered his world and how it seemed that he had spent his entire life standing in an ice filled bath tub in the dark. He placed a thoughtful, open palm on her clothed side and fingered the fabric on her back, her hands, cool and relaxing, snaked behind his head and tentatively touched the back of his neck. As the girl rolled onto her back she forced Shino to roll with her, him taking place hovering over her.

The kiss they shared became more confident and desperate, her lips parted and took his curvaceous bottom lip in hers, and she sucked and nipped making Shino all the needier. He rubbed his large hands down her side earning a shiver and a gasp giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue between her parted lips. It trailed softly over her bottom lip; her hot breath fanning over it, her tongue met his and licked, he almost died as one of her legs rose up and rubbed against his, pulling him closer to her body.

All the shy, unwanted thoughts flew out the open window and were replaced with needing, dry, rough, hormone educed emotion. Still hovering over her he slowly slid his leg up between her shaking legs, she gasped as his thigh connected with her covered heat. Shino's hand sneakily slid under her dark bed shirt, riding it higher and to distract her even more he trailed kisses down from her face to her unblemished neck. He kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck, her head bending to the side to give him more room. The hand now happily under her shirt rubbed circle in her flesh and probed her belly, skimming under her breast and earning groaned from the hormone intoxicated woman.

His other hand, once holding his body weight hovered over the untainted flesh of Sakura's thigh, with feathery touches he rubbed it and squeezed it. She moaned into the cool night air, her voice muffled by the sound of party goers down stairs. Shino moved the knee between her legs torturously slow, her nails gripping into his strong shoulders in return. She gasped again as it rubbed against her; a strange feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach and rose though her body in a blissful heat. A handful of pink and green orbs erupted from her gaping mouth and scattered throughout the room, with another rub of her blistering heat more spheres escaped from her body and levitated in the midnight air.

Butterflies fluttered throughout the room, landing on walls, objects and on the bed illuminating the room. Shino almost groaned at the scene before him, looking up from her neck he saw the trembling features of her face and lidded eyes, illuminated by pink light, her green eyes alight with the fire from her soul. Her long candy locks scattered in waves over his pillow, glowing butterflies sat quietly on her hair. Her hungry eyes looked into his and her small hands dove into his hair, pulling him in close for a loving kiss which he accepted eagerly.

The hand beneath her shirt became more eager also, scattering touches under her small yet supple breasts, she arched into his touch. He cupped her breast, suddenly sad that he couldn't see where he was touching and with a grin he decided that the shirt needed to go. With both hands on her hips he slid them up her jittering sides, the shirt lifting as he did so. The baggy, dark shirt slid over the soft flesh of her breast, her perky, pink nipples tightened as they met the cool night air. Sakura leaned up from the bed, letting Shino silently slide the shirt over her head.

With a hand behind her neck and one on her thigh he helped her lie back down on the heavenly mattress. Her butterflies danced as she lay on the mattress and so did Shino's heart as he looked at the beautiful near-naked woman adorning his bed. Her breasts moving with each breath that filled her lungs, her hair scattered about her in a daze, those azure eyes staring intently up at him boring into him, her supple lips, parted as they laboured for breath. And most of all on his mind, her clothed woman-hood; clad in a pair of hot pink panties. He licked his lips hungrily and leant down to kiss her gingerly, leaving a trail of kisses to her uncovered chest. He rubbed his cheek against the warm flesh of her womanly mounds.

Shino sighed, he never wanted this to end, he knew what the consequences would be for what he was doing, but the moment was too blissful to pass on. He took a nipple between his wet lips and sucked mindfully, she moaned loudly and arched into his administrations, he had never felt so powerful. It was liberating and awe inspiring. His hand massaged her breast earning another moan, with fluttering touches his unoccupied hand tended to her dampening nethers. A long digit slipped under a hem and teased her, earning a cry from the woman underneath him; with his calloused thumb he rubbed her clit, earning a shudder and a growl from him.

Sakura, being the skilful ninja that she was hooked her large toe under the hem of his pants and pulled them down, Shino's eyes bulged as he felt himself liberated from his bounds. She encircled him with her legs and pulled him down, his length pushing against her soaked panties. He groaned and hid his face in the crook of her neck; with her legs controlling him in a sick turn of fate she rolled her hips against him. He shuddered, trying to control his impulses; her small hands swept between their hot bodies and clutched his manhood. He held himself up by planting both of his hands into the mattress and gulped as he felt the tip of his length trace the edge of her only barrier.

She cried out as his weeping length slicked over her clothed clit, Shino raised an eyebrow, finally understanding he grabbed his length from her and rubbed it roughly over her. She cried out and arched into his manhood, he dipped the tip of it inside her, wetting the end and rubbed it rapidly of her clit. Her fingernails raked over his back as he tortured her, he continued this, feeling himself pulsate and tighten as he rapidly moved his length over her folds. He knew he wasn't going to hold out long enough so he decided on plan B. His kissed Sakura softly and began moving down the bed.

The pinkette propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at the boy quizzically. He smiled cheekily up at her and moved her legs apart, exposing her clothed pussy to his twinkling eyes. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her creamy thighs with an excruciatingly slow pace. Sakura bit her lips and threw her head back as she felt the cold breeze over her mound. Shino watched the panties bunch up around her legs and finally slid them to her feet where he carefully removed them. He threw them onto the floor, hoping that no one would ever find them again.

With his intense concentration on her underwear, Shino was unaware that Sakura had clamped her knees together in embarrassment. She'd never seen her genitals that close and at that angle, let alone anyone else! Shino looked up at her darkening cheeks and planted kitten-soft kisses on her legs. Almost begging her to open them, and she did. He glistening flower stared him right in the face and he loved every minute. He leant forward and placed a damp kiss right over her clit. Sakura cried out and clawed at the pillow under her head. Shino raised an eyebrow, surprised at the strong reaction. So he did it again, and again.

And again.

Until Sakura's hands had found their way to his head and curled themselves in his locks. "Shino!" She moaned. He looked up from his spot "Hmm?" He hummed at her, totally proud with the state he had her in "More! Please don't stop, more, and harder!" He happily obliged and dove his tongue into her soft folds. She groaned in satisfaction and gyrated against his face. God she tasted good, it was a hard taste to explain, but he couldn't get enough. He lapped at her until she went ridged, her hand tightened their hold on his head and her legs clamped around him as she rode her orgasm. He shamelessly let loose his own finishing move at the bottom of the bed. The excitement was too much for him to handle.

The pair gasped for air, and Shino, feeling suddenly drained dropped down beside Sakura, she looked over to him, her face flushed with afterglow. Her face reddened even more as she watched Shino lick her remaining juices off his lips. The pink haired woman scoffed at his brashness but Shino just smiled goofily. Both thoroughly exhausted she rolled over for him to spoon her and they began to drift off peacefully.

That is until the bedroom door was opened rudely. Shibi tried his best to utilize his years of ninja training to sneak into the room stealthily. But with a few drinks on board he didn't realize how impossible that was going to be. He sauntered drunkenly into the room in the dark her could see his son's bed side table and plopped a box on it. Sure he wanted grandkids some day. Just not nine months from now, plus he was too young to be a grandpa. And with that thought he shut the door behind him.

A/N: Been a while since I've written any smut. lol


	8. Rude Awakening

A/N: Just a quickie.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**M**_

Sakura awoke to the loud crash and clapping of furious lightning, her bright green eyes shot open as the dark room lit up with the light from the sky. The first thing she noticed was a body stretched out across her, snoring evenly and calmly, the second thing was that she was naked and the last thing...was that she was feeling extremely squashed...and her leg was cramping. Her eyes widened, this was not her room where the hell was she? Upon looking around the room she remembered that she was indeed not in her own, comfy, plushy bed but in Shino's. Sakura blushed as she remembered what had occurred last night, oh god she couldn't believe what she had done and that she had actually did it.

As if on cue the body on top of her began shuffling and groaning. Shino's head turned into the junction between her neck and shoulder and he mumbled something incoherent, his large hands dove into her long, gracious locks of hair and he sighed lovingly. He stretched his legs under the warm, fluffy blanket and shivered as his joints popped, he moaned and moved his hands from her hair down her shoulders and rested them on her waist. He rubbed them over her hips and she blushed uncontrollably as he did so. She felt her leg cramp and she knew that she needed to wake Shino up now so she did the first thing that came to mind...she jabbed him in the back with her fingers.

He groaned and pushed his face deeper into her neck "Shino" she whispered harshly and jabbed him in the back again, this time way harder. Suddenly his head jolted up from her neck and he looked around the room wearily, he smacked his lips and blinked his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. Childishly he wiped the sleep from his hazelnut eyes and looked down at the pink haired vixen beneath him. Sakura blushed as he stared at her intently and unblinkingly, a coy, sleepy and absent smile made its way onto his face as he gazed at her. They lay there staring at each other until Shino finally woke up, his eyes popped out of his sockets and his hot body wrenched away from hers. A ferocious blush, the colour of fire made its way onto Shino's cheeks, Sakura was sure he was going to get blisters from sure a vicious blush. "Sa...ku...ra?" he managed to utter her name.

Blinking she nodded slowly, unsure of what reaction she would get. He looked her over again and again, disbelief strewn all over his face "What are you..." his blush somehow became even angrier as he realized what had happened last night. They stared at each other in total silence, the sound of hail tapping on the windows and thunder booming in the distance was the only things that were heard. Sakura cleared her throat and grabbed what she could of the blanket to cover her chest "Well this is...awkward" Shino nodded mindlessly, still in his world of disbelief. A few minutes passed and Shino made the move to get up, he cringed as he finally noticed that he too was naked.

Through the silence all the bedridden pair could here was the sound of the brass doorknob turning. Sakura's eyes clenched shut as she prepared herself for the worse, Shino did the only thing he could think off and threw the sheet over their heads, as childish as it was, it was their only defence. Shibi's voice echoed off the walls as he spoke, Shino could hear the smile in his voice "Ah I see your doing a great job of helping Sakura, Shino" said boy sighed in defeat and peaked his head out from under the covers. "Only to be expected of my son" Shibi continued with pride, Shino wanted nothing more than for him to shut up and leave. "Oh yes, by the way the Chunnin exam has been postponed due to bad weather and will continue when it clears up, gives you heaps of time to 'help Sakura'." Shibi even did the air quotes with his fingers Shino groaned and buried his face in the cook of Sakura's neck. "Oh, and Shino?" Shino looked up from his hiding place. "Nice." Shibi gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up before finally retreating and closing the door behind him.

Sakura looked at the closed door with a horrified expression; she buried her head in Shino's chest and sulked "Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" Shino had no idea what to do in this situation; he could say confidently that he had never experienced anything as awkward and sexual such as this to say the least. Usually he would hug her and rub her back but...they were naked and he was still in shock. "I'm so sorry Sakura, this is so...weird" he peeled his body away from hers, his still sweaty body slicked against hers and he nearly moaned as his naked member flicked against the inside of her legs as he moved.

She watched him as he moved over her, his troubled face looming over her looking mortified, she knew she had to do something to lull his mind and ease his troubles. She lifted her sore legs off the comfort of his warm mattress and wrapped them around his waist, he looked at her with wide eyes and she looked at him lovingly. Sakura pulled him to her with her legs and wrapped her smooth arms around his neck in a passionate hug, Shino hummed in approval and Sakura giggled cutely. The extremely embarrassed yet happy boy melted into the hug, placing his coarse hands on her thighs and rubbing them, she shivered and sighed hotly, making the boy melt impossibly more.

Shino rubbed his cool nose in the crook of her pulsating neck; he smiled as she rubbed his back soothingly with her shivering hands. He pulled his duvet up and covered their bodies with it, peaking under it he caught a glimpse of her circular mounds pressing up against his chest, soft indentations of muscles tensed as he felt her nipples peak on his skin. Shino's face reddened as he felt himself harden against her, they were poised perfectly, her long, unblemished legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled in his hair and his brushing softly against her shoulders. With one swift motion he could dive his wanting member into her wet, hot, sobbing core, even the thought made him moan and shudder, and images of their bodies tangled together soared through his mind.

"Shino?" Sakura looked into his hazel eyes with her questioning jade ones, a delicate pink eyebrow arched as she looked at him unsurely. He lulled his eyes shut and rested his cheek on her shoulder, he moved his hips, the tip of his member slicked against her opening, still wet from last night. She gasped and arched against him. He groaned like a lost puppy, knowing this wasn't right but couldn't control the feeling of it being so good. He slicked it against her again, the slick tip flicked over her clit, she moaned and arched into him again, almost begging for more.

He knew he should have got off and just when he was about to, she flipped him on his back, his eyes shot open in surprise as he looked up into her ferocious mint jade eyes. This woman over powering him was so erotic, especially when she leaned over him, keeping their eyes locked the entire time. She pressed her soft, petal pink lips against his and kissed him firmly, subconsciously telling him who was boss at this moment. He smirked into the kissed and nearly cried when she got off "I'm going to go and have a shower!" she declared happily, Sakura jumped off the bed, grabbed her over sized t-shirt, put it on and then sprinted for the bathroom. Shino sat up in bed and grimaced, what had he gotten himself into…


	9. Finally Some Answers

A/N: A little bit of actual progression in this chapter instead of smut. Lol

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**M**_

Rain was pouring outside; drops of water clattering against the window invaded the young bug user's mind as he sat at the table eating his breakfast quietly, Sakura was currently showering and Shino was tapping his foot vigorously at the thought of her body slicked under the cascade of warm water as it washed away the frothy soap suds...that she lathered...all over.

He flicked his collar up over his mouth and secretly licked his lips under it. He marvelled at how well their bodies moulded together in the confines of his bed, images of their bodies writhing together under the moonlight flashed through his mind and he gripped the table silently. His father, Shibi who was at the other end of the table munching on a piece of jam toast hummed as he turned another page of his news paper. Noting the first page saying the Chunnin exams were to be postponed to the next day thanks to foreseen good weather. Shino raised an eyebrow as his father cleared his throat loudly, took a large swig of his coffee and folded his news paper up neatly on the table.

This was very out of character, Shino had concluded and he began to sweat, his father on the other hand had entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them. His glasses covered his eyes conveying his true intent and Shino tried to keep his poker face on. "Now Shino" His father began, doing the best to make his only son nervous. "I want to talk to you about something" he continued and took his glasses off. His dark eyes bored into Shino's soul and said boy gulped loudly. "I've noticed that you've taken a keen interest in the young Haruno girl, I approve of her without question but you need to be careful" Shibi raised his brow as he saw his son stiffen in his seat, it was obvious he knew what was coming and Shibi tried not to grin.

Silently the older Aburame removed an item from his pocket, with a thud he planted a small green blue box on the table in front of his son, Shino jumped in time with the thud and began to sweat. He knew this was coming, the world famous 'talk', his father continued his painful speech. "Now Shino, not that I wouldn't mind grandchildren but I think you'd regret it this early, I think it would wise to use these" he gestured to the box sitting innocently on the table. Shino nodded wordlessly and nearly screamed as his father opened the flap of the box, he slowly pulled out a silver and green foil square and ripped the top off it. Shino winced as he did so and wringed his sweat covered hand together.

As if he was prepared in advance for the speech, his father whipped out a broom from nowhere and pulled the end of it towards himself. Shino in all honesty was expecting a banana or something but a broom was a lot less…personal. "Now son, I know you were expecting a banana but I haven't been to the market in a while so this will have to do." Shino was thrown back into his world as his father delicately picked the slimy lubed condom out of the foil packet; he placed it on the end of the broom and began his demonstration.

A slapping sound was heard as well as the vague sound of an "Oh my god" as Shino was forced to watch his dad gingerly place a condom over the tip of a broom stick. Both of the Aburame men's heads swivelled around to look at the extremely embarrassed pink haired girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The slapping sound was her covering her eyes in haste, trying to keep her sanity. The older Aburame coughed under his collar "I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura, I was just educating my boy on the wonderful world of sex" He waggled his eyebrows and swiftly disposed of the small rubbed doohickey and placed the broom back against the wall for later use. "I'll leave you two to it."

"Hey dad" Shino spoke up before Shibi could evacuate himself from the interesting situation and Shibi looked at his son "You know you came into my room last night and put a box of...these" he gestured to the condoms "On my nightstand." Shibi tapped his chin in thought.

"No I don't believe I did" He emphasised by stroking his beard.

"Well you did, but you probably can't remember because you were pissed."

Shibi smiled and began to leave the room "Pssshhh, that doesn't sound like me!"

Shino rolled his eyes under his shades and spoke up from under his hood "Do you want breakfast?" he motioned to the pantry behind him and the red face Sakura nodded. "Please" she replied and sat at the small oak table in extreme discomfort. Not only had she been forced to look Shino in the eye after they almost did the dirty, but she had walked in on Shino's dad giving Shino the talk! She knotted her fingers in her red dress and gulped silently. "What are you hungry for?" he looked away from the contents of the pantry to look over at her. She smiled softly "Strawberry toast" she mumbled and Shino chuckled, so typical.

He masterfully made her toast and placed it before her "Thanks" she blushed and looked away from the handsome young Aburame, her nodded "Anything to drink?" she nodded and took a bite of her toast "Do you have any tea?" she swallowed and scratched her leg, Shino shrugged "No, but it's not hard to make" he pulled the domes of his jacket open with a few pops, deciding he wanted to interact with Sakura face to face and not from behind a collar. She seemed to appreciate the thought and smiled softly at him before quickly looking away in the fury of a red blush.

Shino switched on the jug and began to prepare tea for himself and the pink haired beauty nibbling on a piece of toast at his table. He smiled, oh how he wished he could wake up to her nibbling away at a piece of toast every morning, but that was a delusional thought, she was only here to find out more about herself and her strange new abilities, not to peruse late night passions. The boy frowned and quietly poured water into the two cups. He slowly handed one to her and she accepted it heartily, he sipped his own and sat across from her at the small table. They sat in utter silence until he noticed her staring, what was she looking at? Was something on his shirt? On his face? He inspected both but no, he was fine. A green blue box in the middle of the table suddenly caught his attention, oh god, he left it here! It was the box of baby preventers and she was gazing intently at them, as if she was deep in thought.

The boy swiftly captured the box in his grasp and mashed it into his jacket pocket; he cleared his throat and took another sip of his tea as if nothing had happened. Sakura tried to stifle a snort as she laughed at his over the top calm demeanour. He continued to sip his drink wordlessly "Did your dad give you those?" Sakura raised and enquiring eyebrow of her own as she held her tea cup. He nodded "Yeah" and she smiled "How embarrassing" he nodded "Yeah" this time with a smile. A comfortable silence came over the peer as they drank "We have the Chunnin exams tomorrow don't we?" Sakura pushed stray strand of hair behind her ear. Shino nodded wordlessly, sipping at his tea.

Another silence passed over the two until Shino spoke up "I was talking to an elder last night and he told me that he might know a little bit about your heritage…he's offered his aid all you need to do is go and see him" Sakura looked up from her reflection in her tea cup, her eyebrows raised with a keen interest "How do you mean Shino-kun?" Shino placed his cup on the wooden table indicating that this conversation had gotten serious. "Well, he said that your green eyes, pink hair and butterflies are probably from your father's side, since family bloodline traits are stronger in men. Meaning that we can track your heritage back due to your abilities."

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded, dipping her finger in her now luke-warm tea. "I'd like to pursue my heritage so yes; I'll take him up on his offer." She looked up at Shino with twinkling eyes and he smiled. "Have you finished your tea?" he nodded, she smiled and motioned to walk to the sink, he swiped the half full cup from her hands and put it in the sink. Sakura gaped "I could have done that myself y'know!" Shino began to walk out the door, almost completely ignoring her "I know, but you're my guest" Sakura just rolled her eyes and stood up from the table, neatly sliding her chair back under the table.

Shino stuffed his hands in his pocket and blushed profusely as his hand hit the cardboard box of condoms. While walking next to him she saw the soft dusting of blush under his glasses, she smiled knowingly and jumped when he cleared his throat. "So you want to see the Aburame elder?" Shino cheekily raised his eyebrows and swayed as he walked, Sakura raised an eyebrow "Sure" trying to seem impartial to see what he was getting at. "What do I get if I take you to him?" He turned and gazed at her from underneath his dark, emotionless glasses. Sakura gaped again, this time looking exactly like a fish. Shino turned away from her and chuckled "I'm kidding Sakura" Sakura sighed with relief, sure Shino was a great guy and she really liked him, but she only really got to know him yesterday, not to mention that yesterday she made herself look like a slut when she…slept with him.

Sure they didn't have sex…but they weren't far from it in all honesty…all the…rubbing and jabbing. She bit her lip as the memories of last night invaded her thoughts, how their bodies twisted together and how he looked under the moonlight. It was amazing, nothing like she could have imagined with any other man. Even Sasuke, trying to envision Sasuke making noises like that was impossible, and even so, she kind of preferred Shino in that position with her over Sasuke anyhow.

Before she knew it they had arrived at the elder's quarters and the pair stood wordlessly in front a huge, heavy oak door "What's he like?" she rubbed her hands together to try and calm her nerves, she hated being nervous, things she wasn't familiar with happened. Like the butterflies for example. And she grimaced as she hiccupped; Shino chuckled and knocked confidentially on the hard door. An old man with greying brown hair answered the door. "Ahh Shino, what a surprise, welcome!" Sakura who was trying to be polite and ignore the butterflies crawling over and dipping between her hairs was wringing her hands and turning cherry red. "This must be your girlfriend, Sakura!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smiled. Sakura somehow became redder and Shino started chocking on his spit, "I'm only joking, come on into my study you two." He motioned them into his office and Sakura smiled cheekily at Shino at the familiarity of the Elder's comment.

The study was magnificent. Insects in frames were put up high on the walls, bookcases stood proudly against the brown oak walls. Books of all ages and sizes filled the shelves with different fonts on the spines. A huge fireplace sat in the middle of two tall bookcases, crackling away contently and a red couch and a rough leather arm chair sat on a rug in front of the smouldering fire. "Come, sit" he motioned over to the fire and closed the heavy door behind them softly. The pair sat on the comfortable red couch and watched silently as the old man dropped his rear roughly into his arm chair. Sakura gulped and tried to flick her glowing butterflies off her head, failing desperately. The old man chuckled and stooped her "I wouldn't do that if I was you dear, you don't know what will happen." She looked at him intently with her jade green eyes and slowly lowered her hands.

Shino cleared his throat and sat rigidly on the couch "Elder? We have come to inquire about your offer of knowledge for Sakura" the elder nodded and entwined his fingers as he leaned forward. "I see" he turned to the pinkette who was looking at the pink and green glowing butterflies with angry eyes. "You want to learn more about your heritage do you Sakura?" she nodded wordlessly "Well to trace your heritage back we have to differentiate your mother's and father's Blood line traits." She nodded again with slightly knotted eyebrows. "Where does your hair colour come from, mum or dad?" she thought for a moment "Well judging from relatives and photos I'd say my father." He nodded "And your eyes?" again she thought "Most of my family have very earthy coloured eyes like brown, black and grey, some shades of green but nothing like mine, but my mum is probably where I got my eye colour from."

The Aburame elder nodded "And I take it your mother knows nothing about these butterflies" he held out an old, worn out finger and smiled warmly as one of her butterflies fluttered over to his finger. Sakura nodded, a small smile graced her face and she relaxed in her chair, leaning over with her elbows on her knees and her open palms supporting her blushing face. "And tell me about your father?" The elder looked at her and she smiled "Well he's a bit of a dork but he's a great father and ninja. Wouldn't trade him for the world, but he doesn't have any blood line traits."

Slowly he pushed himself up from his armchair and walked idly over to one of the bookcases, with an old finger he traced over the spines of countless books. Hopefully these books had some sort of order otherwise he was going to be spending all eternity looking for what he wanted. Luckily it looked like they did and he stopped on a tattered green book with red ligature writing. "Ah here we go" with a craned finger he slid it out of the case and opened it. "I acquired this book from my father who got it from his father when your clan was very much alive. It was wiped out by a plague many years ago but it looks like there's a few still out and about." He smiled and looked at the smiling girl. "Here, read this book, it will tell you everything about your clan." She nodded and rubbed her hands over immaculate book that held the answers too many of her problems.

She was interrupter however "Now I'm going to tell you a few things that the book doesn't contain, you're butterflies are pent up chakra that releases through nervousness, your butterflies are defence chakra that's ready for your needs." She nodded "Your chakra is very different from usual chakra; you can actually use your chakra to blow things up. You should try it, not in here of course but try it, play with your new abilities and see what you are capable of."

Sakura nodded, concluding that this would probably be a good idea the night before the exams. "I might go to the training grounds then" She puffed out her chest and clutched the book between her fingers. Shino stood up "Would you like company or would you prefer to go it alone." She thought for a moment and shook her head "I think I should go about it alone, I don't want to make an idiot of myself in front you." He nodded, understanding her request. "Do you want me to show you out so you can get a jump start" she smiled and nodded.

The elder clapped his palms together and rejoiced "Wonderful, I hope you'll be okay then, come back again tonight, I want see your progress!" He showed them out of the door and shut it behind them. Sakura still clutching the green book between her fingers followed Shino to the front door. The double doors were open widely and the garden outside was alive with a variety of insect life. She stood outside and turned to Shino "Thank you for helping me Shino, I really appreciate it and I guess I'll be seeing you again tonight" He nodded wordlessly from under his hood. She stood there looking at her blue sandaled feet not knowing what to expect. Neither did he honestly but he felt he should do something watching her twiddle her…feet somehow made him feel a little bit guilty.

So he buried her in a caring hug "Be careful Sakura, don't push your abilities" she nodded and he went back inside.


	10. Training

A/N: It's short, I know, but explanatory.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**M**_

Everything around her was almost silent as she stood on the green barren training grounds as she tuned into her abilities. A gust of wind caught the leaves on the trees and blew her hair all around her in fluttering waves. The grass beneath her feet wavered with the breeze and tingled against her toes as she stood completely still. Sakura knotted her eyebrows and her emerald eyes filled with worry, just how was she supposed to tune into her abilities? Until now she didn't even know that springing butterflies from your mouth was an ability, but now…

Now she didn't know what to think, just how was she supposed to activate it? With a sigh she plonked dejectedly on to the ground. With the Chunnin exams tomorrow she just had to figure this out, but how? She pouted and looked around the empty field, in the distance she saw a field of beautiful flowers, a range of extraordinary colours adorned their petals and insects of all kinds danced around them in an exchange of pollen and nectar but the thing that took her most by surprise was a butterfly, a monarch who was sitting merrily on a leaf.

With a questionable glance she stood up and walked over to the small patch of plants and watched with deep interest as the butterfly soaked up the morning sun and slowly flexed its wings. Perhaps this was the secret…do what butterflies do. But what did they do? What did they feel? Attentively she touched the orange and black wing of the butterfly, it twitched but did not flee, her lips parted in awe as she felt the velvety wings beneath her fingertips.

Butterflies were peaceful creatures who adore sunlight, Sakura thought; they flutter eagerly and sit in wait. Other than that there wasn't much to butterflies, but they sure were stunning to look at. Maybe that was the key, act like a butterfly? Experience the peace of a butterfly…

Sakura pushed a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear and with an embarrassed blush she looked around the field to make sure no one was watching her. She sighed, thinking about how crazy she must have been to come up with the ideas that she did but complied none the less. With a crunch she stepped into the flower patch and sat directly in the middle, breathing deeply she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The atmosphere brought peace to her mind and for the first time in a long time her soul felt cleansed. Slowly but surely a warm feeling rose from the pit of her chest, from the exact same place as her nervous butterflies but this was much more pleasant.

A small, happy, blissful smile graced her lips and she gasped aloud. Under her closed lids her eyes glowed bright pink and it lit up her face. Her hair rose up slowly all around her like snakes and her smile grew. The warm feeling in the pit of her chest was getting hotter and more desperate but strangely not painful. With a twitch of her fingertips light exploded from her hands in tiny balls of pink, vibrant energy that floated around her hands it was an amazing sight to behold. Slowly she clenched a fist and took aim at a nearby tree, her happy, carefree pink energy changed into furious electric green energy and with closed lips she concentrated all her thoughts into her hand. The more confident she became the more concentrated her energy became and with a heave the ball of green energy shot out and blew a crater straight through the tree.

With an elated soul her hair danced around her softly and rhythmically and with her palms flat and her arms extended she guarded her body. Her green energy turned back into pink and with another heave a bubble encased her body and levitated her off the ground. Her protective bubble was the ultimate defence that even Gaara of the sand would be jealous of. Her peace was not to last forever and was suddenly shattered when an orange jumpsuit caught the corner of her eye.


	11. Caught

A/N: Ooo more progression.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**M**_

With bright sapphire eyes he watched intently as he sat in a nearby tree, his training partner watched in indifference from beside him and his silver haired teacher for once placed his orange book in a place where it could be easily forgotten. His one, dark grey eye watched the scene before him with slight worry but enjoyed the beauty unfolding before him.

"Is that…Sakura?" it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one but with Naruto you never could be quite sure. His blacked haired Uchiha team mate sighed and rubbed his head in dismay "No dobe it's Hinata, who does it look like?" usually he would get a rise from his blonde friend but this was obviously a special occasion. They watched their female team mate as she experimented with her new found abilities, pink chakra changed to green which changed back to pink, it was an incredible sight to behold watching her sit in a patch of flowers with a peaceful expression while experimenting with a deadly force.

The three men watched in awe as the light danced around Sakura, suddenly one of her concentrated green orbs came flying towards the huge pine they were perched upon. With a wide eye Kakashi grabbed the scruff of both his pupils' necks and dragged them to another nearby tree. Just with good time too as their previous spot had been vaporized to oblivion. The wise teacher's eye darted back to his most intelligent pupil hoping she hadn't caught onto their presence but alas she had. And for a moment the world had stopped spinning, all of her beautiful orbs instantly changed into florescent butterflies that disappeared into the cosmos. Her stunning green eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, she stood up and took a step back, ready to run.

Suddenly, a young man in an orange body suit jumped out from the bushes and glomped his friend "Sakura that was amazing!" he grabbed her comfortingly by the shoulders "Did Shino teach you that?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. Sakura shook her head unsurely "No…well he definitely helped but this is the furthest I've ever gotten." She tapped her foot on the ground in a shy way and stared at the zipper of his jumpsuit which had suddenly become very interesting. Following suit, Kakashi and Sasuke came down from the canopy also unsure of how to take in the situation. Even though she had a very stunning appearance, not a lot else about her was the same in comparison, she was quite ordinary as a ninja, with no special talents or abilities to show but now it looked like that was going to change.

She may actually have a chance in the Chunnin exams…

They all stood staring at the pink haired ninja all mellowing in their varying thoughts, after the feeling of being naked over whelmed her she decided enough is enough. "I have to go, I haven't been to see my mum for a while and I think I should." Kakashi nodded in understanding and began to usher his two male students away "We will be training for a while tonight, feel free to come and join us if you want to get more practice in before tomorrow" she knew he was smiling because the tiny crow's feet by his uncovered eye had deepened and his eye was turned upwards. She smiled warmly in return and watched as her team mates were taken away to train for the following day. She sighed, feeling a huge weight being lifted from her chest and she began to walk home, it had been a while since she had seen her mother and she was already wondering how she would react to her coming through the door. It could get messy…but that's life.

Walking through the busy streets of Konoha she came closer and closer to her home and as she did she became more and more nervous what would she say? What would she do? All the possible situations were running through her mind's eye, and even if it did get messy she could always retreat back to Shino since he had offered and because he was so nice. She blushed cutely and bit her lip as she thought back to all the amazing things she had experience while being in his care, she felt so safe, secure and sure of herself. She had never had that with her mother who seemed to always hate her for some reason, she sighed and looked at the birds flying over head it must have had something to do with her father she concluded. Hopefully one day she could find out more, how wonderful that would be, but of course she wasn't holding out that much hope.

Before she knew it, she was at the entrance to her house and a sense of impending doom swept thought her gut, sucking in a breath full of air she stepped closer towards her home and clasped the door knob with her hand. With a subtle turn the door inched open...


	12. Family discussion

A/N: Okay, in this story on my other account I made Sakura's mum out to be a total bitch and her dad wasn't on the scene. But since then we've met Sakura's mum and dad so I'm going to change the story up a bit.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**M**_

Sakura carefully stepped inside, she could hear the sound of her mother humming as she cooked dinner. She gulped; well it was now or never. She flopped off her shoes in a pile at the door. "I'm home!" she called out to the whole house. Her mother scuffed quickly from the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand, covered in sauce. "And where have you been? The first exam ended yesterday!"

Mebuki tapped her foot at her daughter who combed her fingers through her vibrant hair. "I'm waiting for an answer young lady!" As if on cue Sakura's father, Kizashi walked tiredly into the room. "Where have you been Sakura, your mother was up all night panicking" He yawn widely and made a failed attempt at covering it up with the back of his hand.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a familiar feeling of anxiety build up in her tummy. 'Oh Kami not here! They'll freak out!' Unlike her father, Sakura made a very solid attempt to keep her mouth shut but the thing in her mouth really wanted to see the light of day. And out from between her puffy lips crawled a massive butterfly the size of a fist. All three were silent as the butterfly flew up and landed on Mebuki's head, all eyes we're fixed on it.

Then it hit "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura's mother screamed as she ran into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL!" Mebuki loudly rummaged through the cupboard and with crashing and bashing she finally found the pot she was looking for. She stuffed the butterfly inside and slammed the lid on top, trapping it.

Her daughter and husband ran up behind her. "Mum what are you doing?" She ran up to the pot and tried to take the lid off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Her mother shooed her hands away from it. "That _thing _came out of your mouth! What's happening to you? Did someone do this to you at the exam?" A barrage of question were hurtled at Sakura who then proceeded to hiccup another, much smaller butterfly which hovered over to her father. It landed on his finger and he looked on it with familiarity. "Mebuki" He tried to calm his wife down "I know what's going on" His wife stared at him with questioning eyes "I think we all need to sit down and have a chat" he continued.

Moments later they were all gathered around their modest dining table with a cup of brewed tea each. "I'm sorry I've never mentioned this before but this problem hasn't turned up in my family for decades." Mebuki gazed at her man "What do you mean? This butterfly thing is from your family?" He nodded in reply "Well it not by any definition a problem, it's a very old blood line trait from way back" He motioned his hand above his head to show how far back he meant. "I've never seen it before but one of my great grandfathers had bugs come out of his body quite often and other members learned how to master the energy that they were made from, the chakra." Sakura nodded and listened intently.

"I've got a few books from the Haruno clan you can have about some of this stuff but it was kind of rare and hard to master, so not much was passed down." Sakura sighed "I'll take what I can get; I've been at the training fields this morning, trying to control this. It went better than expected, but I don't think it's going to be in anyway usable in time for the exams" She shrugged.

Sakura's mother piped up "That _reminds_ me, you still haven't told me where you were last night young lady" Kizashi folded his arms and raised his brow in extreme interest. The pink haired girl suddenly became very interested in her beverage as the eyes of her parents bored holes into her. "I was at shhnnn..." The last part of her sentence became very hard to hear. So her folks leaned closer. "What was that? Speak up, do you say you went to Ino's" Her mother looked on.

"_No_" Sakura replied and she looked guilty at her mother and father "I said...I was at Shino's. Shino Aburame."

All was quiet.

"YOU WHAT!?" Now it was her dads turn to freak out, he slammed his hands down on the table. "A boy? YOU WERE WITH A **BOY**? AT **NIGHT**? IN A _**HOUSE **_TOGETHER? AND YOU _**SLEPT**_ THERE? IN A **BED**? I hope it was in a spare room young missy!" Sakura could almost see the steam coming out of her father's ears. Mebuki clasped her hands together in joy "Ohhh finally, my daughter has a nice boy to have children with and not that Sasuke boy!" Sakura turned as pink as her hair. "It's not as _bad_ as you think" Oh it was worse, memories of last night's steamy escapades flew through her mind and she turned a fine shade of crimson.

"Shino saw what happened and offered his help and his clan's knowledge, I couldn't refuse. I didn't feel like I had any other options." Kizashi dropped his should about five inches "Well I can understand that. Just tell us where you're going next time. Staying at a boys house is a little different than being out on a mission with one." He blushed as he remembered how he and his wife hooked up.

Mebuki was still ecstatic and squeaked "I am going to bake a cake." And she rushed off to her random cake baking. With a groan Sakura's head dropped onto the table, she knew that her mother's random baking moments meant she hand something very awful planned and something very embarrassing.

In the still awkward haze her father tapped her on the shoulder "So did you sleep in a spare room...with the door locked. I was a boy once too. I know their..._intentions."_


	13. Discovery

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I had a few things on this week including looking after some kids and course and stuff. But I'm back and rearing to go, also noticed I screwed up a few things in my last chapter so I went back and fixed it. More progression in this chapter for you guys hopefully.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**M**_

The attic was dusty and the air was chocked with dirt as Sakura coughed dryly as she dug through the copious amounts of boxes. Beige was the only colour in her vision as she stacked and un-stacked boxes in her path somehow knowing that something was hiding here with her name written all over it. After a super awkward conversation over dinner about boys and their nefarious means, Sakura's father had told her the location of a few books about their clan's history. Well, by location he'd said they were 'somewhere in the attic, hell if I know' Sakura rolled her eyes, her father was so ill managed when it came to remembering where he put important shit.

After lifting a particularly large box Sakura was consumed in a dense cloud of decade old dust and coughed violently. She growled and flopped onto a box feeling totally exacerbated with her effort to find a Kami-forsaken box or whatever her father had told her about. She looked around the attic and frowned at the amount of boxes and bags that were squeezed in the small space. She'd be surprised if anyone could find _anything_ up here.

With a deflated sigh that puffed a stray hair out from her sight she was about to give up until she noticed a regular sized box sitting quietly in the corner of the claustrophobic attic like a wall flower at a party. She grinned wryly and shimmied past a few boxes to get to it. This box was older than the rest and the dust coating it was far older than a decade. Sakura rubbed a layer of bunnies off the top and was rewarded with the Haruno clan symbol. "Ah HAH" She smiled triumphantly and ripped the box open, hoping the answers would jump out of the box.

Inside the box were a few items covered in a red blanket which she peeled away. A book, a small jewellery box a pair of roman type sandals and some white cloth stared up at her. Sakura reached in and grabbed the book first, thoughtfully feeling the cover. The book felt like soft leather, it was a tan colour and had the Haruno symbol embroided on the front, the jewellery box was next which was a brilliant white with a silver clasp on the front to keep it closed and finally the cloth inside was last. The pink-haired ninja inspected the cloth, it was fine and very silky; it ran like water between her fingers and weighed the same as air. It too was a brilliant white and shone in the dim light of the attic. Fisting it at the hem she let it drop and it took the form of a tight but suitable dress.

It was beautiful.

She turned it over and to be expected the Haruno stamp was on the back, exactly the same as on her shirt but a deep, blood red. Sakura admired the dress briefly until her overwhelming curiosity about the jewellery box overtook her. She folded up the dress as best she could and placed it carefully inside its original container.

The jewellery box took two hands to hold it and was quite heavy. She eyed it with her pondering azure orbs and tried to open the clasp. It refused to budge, her brow knitted together. Why wouldn't it open? It wasn't rusted shut and it didn't a lock. Her finger tips danced over the clasp. Another bout of damp, dusty air riled up another cough which this time gave birth to a butterfly. In private Sakura wasn't too interested in them and basically left them to their own devices. But this butterfly in particular definitely made its self known when it perched on top of the box and melted into it making the top of it pop open.

Sakura hummed in approval "It must have needed chakra to open or something" shrugged it off and had a look at the contents of the box. Inside was a small folded note, a silver ring, an upper arm bracelet, a pair of silver arm guards and some green gems. Sakura was the kind of person that read cards before opening her presents so she read the note first.

_To whom opened this box_

_Hello Haruno-kin, the fact that you managed to open this box tells us both that you have the gift of butterflies. This gift is a rarely occurring kekki-genkai that has made its way through the Haruno line for as long as recorded. Children of the butterflies will always have pink hair, fair complexion and green eyes. And will usually develop signs around early to late adolescence. The book contained with this book will tell you more and will hopefully be of help to you. Not much had been recorded as this trait is so rare occurring. _

_You will also notice some small pieces of jewellery as well as some arm guards. These were passed down to the women of the Haruno clan with this gift, they help harness the attention of the butterflies for combat as they usually drift off to their own enjoyments. _

_The sandals are made of the finest leather, they are lightweight for speed and lift which you will find out more about later and finally the dress made of a free-flowing silk; made to let you glide freely with your chakra in battle. It will keep you warm in the harshest winters and cool in the sweltering summers. _

_Good luck to you in all your endeavours and I hope the book is as helpful to you as it was to me._

_Namika Haruno_

Sakura traced the note with her finger tips lovingly, feeling like she'd known this family member very deeply. She packed up all her new treasures carefully back into their box and trudged carefully down the attic steps to study the new items closer.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Tease

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**M**_

Shino jumped at an attention seeking tap on his window, his candy-haired semi-girlfriend was perched on his windowsill looking at him impatiently. He unlatched the window and she almost tumbled in but with ninja like grace she managed to save herself and land with the cunning of a feline. "Took you long enough" She smiled up at him; he could see himself definitely getting used to seeing her in that position. He blushed a bright red and shrugged at her, moving to sit at his desk he motioned to the bed for her to sit. She flopped onto the bed, half tired half bursting with the thrill of knowledge she had recently acquired.

She grasped a bag in her hands. "How'd it go when you got home?" Shino inquired, un-zipping the collar of his jacket, revealing a stunning jaw line and the soft hints of stubble on his chin. A soft pink dusted her cheeks. "Not great but it could have definitely gone worse" she pushed a stray link of hair behind her dainty ear. "My dad was not happy about me staying at a boys house by myself outside of a mission." She looked around the room, struggling to make eye contact with the handsome boy.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Then what are you doing here? Wouldn't your father be upset?" He leant back in his chair and she scoffed "My dad went to bed early and I snuck out, which is surprisingly easy when you're a ninja" she smiled widely and waggled her brow. The young man chuckled and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I also found this" she patted her hand on top of her bag. "It's a whole bunch of stuff I found in the attic, my old man told me that some of my family members had chakra butterflies that they managed to harness and they but some of their knowledge into a book." She fished through her bag and pulled out the tan book and handed it to Shino he looked at it thoughtfully.

"I also found this" She pulled out the jewellery box "And these" next came the boots "And finally" the shimmering white dress moved in her hands like it was alive; again she fisted it and showed it to her semi-boyfriend "This dress." The poor boy's eyes bugged out of his head. "Isn't it beautiful?" She noticed the dumbfounded look on Shino's face but pretended not to. "I don't think I'll wear it though, it seems a little inappropriate for our line of work and I would hate to get blood on it." Her eyes narrowed as she noticed how hot he was getting under his un-zipped collar. "I might save it for a special occasion or something" she continued "Maybe for a date or clubbing with Ino, might even make a nice wedding dress with a few adjustments in the future."

'The not too distant future' the brown haired boy thought to himself.

Sakura jumped up with the garment in hand "You know I haven't even tried this on yet! I was in such a rush to get here, I don't even know if it fits!" She held the dress up to her frame and swished it with the movements of her hips. Shino's mouth became dry, the dress was a conundrum, it seemed to cover all the places it should amply but it was somehow magically still revealing. He licked his lips "You haven't tried it on you say?" trying to be subtle. "Well the bathrooms right there, you're more than welcome to try it on here." She beamed at him and dashed though the door to change.

This was going to be another long night.

A/N: Just a quick chapter to keep you hooked.


	15. Bunk Buddies

A/N: I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story, here's the next chapter.

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**M**_

Whoa. Holy shit hands are interesting. This thought and many like it ran through Shino's head as he sat on the edge of his bed twiddling his fingers. Sakura had been in the bathroom for the past ten minutes putting on the white dress she had found in her attic. The twiddling intensified when he thought about how she'd snuck out late at night to come and visit him. The door knob on the bathroom door turned and his head shot up from his lap, a timid head poked through it and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Promise you won't be weird about this." He shrugged "What do you mean?" She looked off to her side and sighed. "I mean- oh never mind." She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the door.

Shino forgot how to breathe when he saw her. The dress she modelled for him looked stunning on the soft curves of her body, it flowed around her like air but clung like wet leather in all the right places. She swayed her hips cutely and the dress fluttered as if a breeze had taken on it. "What do you think?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly and plucked at the hem of her dress with her fingertips making the knee length fabric ride dangerously high. He nodded dumbly "It's lovely" they both blushed at the word he used and Sakura smiled warmly "It's like I'm not even wearing anything!" his palms began to sweat and she laughed. The neck line of the dress was heavenly; it didn't plunge through to her cleavage but was generous enough to his hormones to let him see enough.

Sakura strode over to the boy on the bed. "I think with a few modifications I could make this dress more suitable, what do you think?" She sat down next to him carefully. Shino looked at her "I think it's nice the way it is" He especially thought this way when he noticed the slits in the side of the dress, giving him an ample view of her creamy thighs. She smiled gracefully and looked down at her lap when a pink dusting of blush began to show on her cheeks. "It feels more like a dress you'd wear to a date than into combat." Her shoulders dropped and she looked sad, she really wanted to take this dress on a test run but didn't have anyone to test drive it with.

Poor boy. His palms had never been so sweaty in his life. Events from the last night they were together ransacked his mind. Was she hinting at something? Should he ask her? Or did she think that night was all a mistake? Would she reject him? So many thoughts, his mind was taken away from all of it when a delicate hand patted his leg. "Are you alright Shino-kun?" Oh Kami the way his name rolled out from between her kissable lips was just music to his hear and he certainly didn't miss the honorific. "Yeah I'm fine" he played it cool "I was just thinking." He ran a hand over his hair subconsciously trying to make himself look more dateable "About?" She poked his thigh. "Well, if you want to go out for a nice night sometime I could take you?" He didn't exactly ask her on a date but did manage to ask her on an outing. She smiled brightly and a sense of accomplishment and some other feeling coursed through his veins.

"What do you wanna do?" he had no clue; he'd never been on a date and had never even thought about how to court a woman. He had trouble finding the market let alone a good place to dine. Shino rubbed his chin nervously. "Well we could go for a meal somewhere then go from there?" She made it easy for him and made the date herself "I know a good place." She added.

Shino nodded and noticed her hand was still on his thigh, but since last time it had gotten a little higher. He put his larger hand over hers and looked into her alluring jade eyes.

_**Sqqquueeeeeee-**_

His bedroom door opened slowly and a brunette head poked around the edge. Shibi cleared his throat when he saw his son on the bed with the pink-haired Haruno girl next to him wearing a slimming white dress. "Sorry to interrupt, just checking..." He began to close the door "You two gettin' married?" He twiddled his eyebrows, Sakura brushed a bright tomato red and tried to hide it in her hands "Dad, get out" Shino tried to stay calm; he knew his father was purposely trying to embarrass them and also knew it was best not to react. Shibi laughed, closed the door and left the pair to the wave of embarrassment he'd thoughtfully left behind.

It was a very awkward silence but not a long one. It stopped when Sakura began hiccupping after getting so flustered which as always led to her butterflies. Shino automatically began rubbing her back to soothe her and just as automatically her lent into his touch and cuddled up next to him. "Aren't you parents going to be upset that you went out and came here?" he drew circles in her back, approving of how silky the dress was. "Probably but I don't really care, I really wanted to be here." His heart swelled. "So are you staying the night? All the guests have gone so I can set up a spare bedroom for you." He definitely didn't want her staying in a spare room but decided to be a gentleman and offer.

"I'd love to stay but please don't bother with setting up a spare room if it's too much of a hassle. Plus I've stayed in your room before and I don't mind doing it again" Something else of Shino's swelled. He nodded "Well I'd probably have to change the sheets on the bed and do some other...stuff" He tried to make preparing a guest room as troublesome as possible. Sakura shook her head. "No don't worry about it, just grab me that shirt I wore last time and I'll bunk with you."

Score.

He nodded and stood "I'll go and see if I can find it."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't forget about the review button


End file.
